Qi
Qi Qi Ch'i is the soul. Qi is a mental construct of the divine plane. The mortal coil is the mental construct of the Qi. The Qi is similar to the mortal coil in that they are both mental constructs. The primary difference is that only the Qi has an ego. The Divine has given free will to Qi. The mortal coil is placed within your domain at birth. Thus the mortal coil is a reflection of the Qi. Use of the Force is innate to the Qi. Believe Focus on what you want instead of the problems you may see. Believe that what you want is already yours. Feel the feeling of love and let it catch the sail of your imagination. Reality is a reflection of what is inside of us as individuals. Love The Love is another word for Creator. The difference between Jedi and any other religion is that the Force is more than just an entity often called the Creator. It is as Yoda says: It is an energy that inside of us, it is apart of every living thing, and it is what holds us together. The Force is Harmony. It is Peace and War. It is Dark and Light at the same time. However, Love is the Force even though the Force is more than the Creator. Ignore the lack of logic, and focus on the unconditional and unfathomable love that the Creator has for you. You have always been the captain of a team. The Creator is your coach and the angels are your team. Ask the Creator to help you become a beacon of light in a world seeking harmony. Feel the desire to help people by inspiring them to become the person they want to be. Surround the person who lease deserves it, your love. Negation will never lead to a positive event or situation. Positive energy will always lead to a positive even or situation. The highest frequency of positive energy is love. So surround yourself with love. Know that you are perfect. Life is change. Time is Life. Change is Time. This is the divine trinity that provides your perfection. There is no good or bad. There is only things that you want and things that you do not want. This is why good and bad are relative terms that change from one individual entity to another. Through the divine trinity, you gain the ability to realize your true potential. Entities There are many different entities within the Force. The one that is almost universally recognized are angels and spirits of those who have passed away. There are many other entities though and a lot of them do not have your best interest in mind. Always maintain a connection with the light and ask for Divine protection in anything you do. Quiet simply, you only need the Light to do anything that you want to do. Sometimes the light is mistaken for something that you may not want; Yet that could not be farther from the truth. There are many different types of angels but the one we all enter into the Prime Material with are two Guardian Angels. Angels have no ego and so they have no free will. Their only mission is to perform the Creator's will. This is good news for all of us because the Creator wants nothing more to help each and every one of us to live in pure bliss. We all deserve to be happy and have the best things in life. One of the greatest tricks that the Dark Side plays on us within the Prime Material is tricking us into recognizing the concept of scarcity and that it exists as a force within our lives. It is perhaps the greatest lie ever told; Because, we manifest all that we desire within our lives. The only control any entity has over us, even the Creator, is control we give them. This is what the Creator means by inherent rights of mankind. There are fundamental truths, if you will, that simply are. The Dark Side will try to trick you into thinking many things, all in an effort to trick you into turning away from the light. Yet the Light is always there for you and will always be there for you. We live our lives as captains of a team and it is only through realizing our leadership of that team can we even approach manifesting our true potential. Category:Force Category:Jedi